


Order Meeting

by The_Peverells



Series: All That Is Gold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peverells/pseuds/The_Peverells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know one of them is a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been [_translated into Polish_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11431106/1/Spotkanie-Zakonu) on fanfiction.net.

"Hey."

Remus looked up to see Peter standing in front of him.

"Hey," Remus responded, motioning for Peter to sit down next to him on the stairs, and trying to ignore the suspicious looks Sirius was giving him as he was talking with James and Lily, who was holding a sleeping Harry.

But Peter seemed to know what Remus was thinking about, anyway. "James and Lily don't really suspect you, you know."

"That's just because they both refuse to suspect anybody, even though we all know one of us is a spy."

Peter grimaced but didn't refute Remus' statement. It was true, after all. "So Sirius officially does suspect me, then?" Remus asked. He had had an inkling that this would happen, but it hurt nonetheless.

Peter nodded, looking sidelong at Remus.

"Who do you think it is, Peter?"

Peter hesitated, glancing at Remus again, before starting, "Remus . . ." He sighed.

But Remus didn't want to hear more. He knew what Peter was going to say. "You think it's me, too," he stated blandly.

Peter nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." He was looking at Remus fully right now, and Remus' stomach was clenching painfully. When had everything gone so wrong?

Remus laughed shortly. "Don't worry about it. I'd probably suspect me, too, if I didn't know for a fact it's not me. After all, if Voldemort . . . it's just a _name_ , Peter . . . if he is definitely going after the Potters, then it can't be Lily or James, and that just leaves you, me, and Sirius as the suspects, doesn't it? And of the three of us, I'm the one with the most to gain and the least to lose from joining Voldemort." Peter flinched again, but Remus ignored it. "I am, after all, a _werewolf_."

"You know we don't care about that. That isn't why we suspect you at all," Peter hastened to assure Remus.

"I know that," Remus responded, flashing Peter a quick smile, "But not everybody thinks that, and Voldemort is offering more to werewolves than the Ministry is." He was silent for a moment, contemplating. "I might even have joined him if it weren't for you three. And Lily, of course."

Peter looked horrified. "Remus! Don't say that. I don't believe for a _second_ that you would ever join You-Know-Who. You're too . . ."

He paused, lost for words, and Remus jumped in, "But you still think I'm the traitor."

Peter closed his mouth and sat back, startled. "Well, not really." He paused, before saying desperately, "But you're more likely than _Sirius_! I don't want to believe it, but . . ."

Remus nodded tiredly, his previous bitterness forgotten. "But one of us _is_ the traitor, even though there's no way _any_ of us is."

Peter nodded in agreement, sighing. Then he looked back at Remus. "Who do you suspect?"

"Who do I suspect?" Remus hadn't really thought about it. Well, he had, but he hadn't come to any conclusions. Sirius? Or Peter? Neither one made any sense. Sirius would rather die than betray James, and Peter admired James and absolutely _adored_ Lily. "You or Sirius," Remus answered eventually.

Peter laughed. "I've never known you to be indecisive."

Remus grinned in response. "Really? What about all those times when I was debating whether to go along with one of James and Sirius' mad schemes?"

"You mean _pretending_ to debate," Peter said with a grin. "Everyone knew you were going to join us eventually."

Remus grinned back at him as he tried to punch Peter on the arm, causing Peter to jump up and scurry away, laughing. Thank Merlin for Peter: he always had a way of cheering people up.


End file.
